The present invention relates to a sewing machine accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to a sewing machine accessory for sewing at least two layers of material to each other in an irregular pattern with a sewing machine.
It is impossible to sew an irregular pattern on a sewing machine in an identical manner, repetitively, without mechanical assistance. Furthermore, the process is time consuming, since it necessitates the painstaking efforts of following a mechanical device and the initial preparation of such a device, which is either an outline imprinted on the goods to be sewn or a mechanical outline.
When an outline is imprinted on the goods, the operator of the sewing machine must be very careful in following such outline, and unless he or she is highly skilled, the process is very slow and often produces inaccuracies.
When a mechanical guide such as, for example, a template, is used, the operator must be specially trained in the use of the guide and must be even more careful in following the guide than in the case of use of an imprinted outline. The process is thus even slower than that of following a printed outline and results in even more inaccuracies.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a sewing machine accessory for sewing an irregular pattern very rapidly.
An object of the invention is to provide a sewing machine accessory of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and is usable by anyone, with or without skill, and with negligible training, for sewing an irregular pattern very rapidly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sewing machine accessory of simple structure, which is usable with facility, convenience and rapidity by anyone familiar with sewing machines, to sew an irregular pattern, repetitively, to produce thousands of identical patterns of sewn goods, in a very short time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sewing machine accessory which is adpated, with facility, convenience and rapidity, for use with new and existing sewing machines, and sews an irregular pattern with rapidity and accuracy, any desired number of times.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sewing machine accessory of simple structure, which requires little or no maintenance, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to sew an irregular pattern at high speed and with great accuracy.